Clubing
by kyobu
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto go to a club abd Sasuke mistakes Naruto for a girl in the dim lighting of the dance floor. Naruto doesn't seem to mind as he grinds with Sasuke, but after the song ends, will Sasuke still be so keen towards the blonde? SasuNaru KibaNaru


I jumped down the front steps of the school, glad that it was finally over. It was Friday, and we had the next three weeks off for summer vacation(1). For me, this meant staying up late partying at all sorts of clubs and sleeping in until noon at later, as long as I was on time for work.

I ran up the steps to my apartment a few blocks from the high school I attended. I stuck the key in the lock and threw open the door.

"I'm home!" I shouted to the empty room. I walked into my room and flopped down on my bed and picked up my favorite, and only, stuffed animal, a small fox I called Kyuubi.

"Do you know what day it is today? That's right! It's Friday! And you know what that means!" I rolled over onto my back and lifted him above my head before giving him an Eskimo kiss, giggling.

I hugged him to my chest and sighed. "Do you think he'll be there?"

-

Finally, it's summer break. When I can relax and avoid fan girls by staying inside. I slowly walked down the steps of the school, trying my best to blend in.

"Sasuke-kun!" said a shrill voice from behind me 'Darn.'

I slowly turned around to see one of the people I hate most in this world standing at the top of the steps. The pink haired girl ran down to me and latched onto my arm.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you?" she asked in that annoying voice of hers, "Are you going to Blue Light(2) tonight?"

"Depends, are you going?"

"Of course, silly."

"Than no."

"Mou. Doushite?(3) C'mon, Ino's going to be there too…"

"Even more reason not to."

"Come on, Sasuke-kun. It'll be a lot of fun. Just this once?"

I sighed, "Fin, but just this once. I'm not going again after tonight, though."

"Okay!" she said, extremely happy. I doubt she hear anything after I said I'd go.

She let go of my arm and ran a few steps ahead, "I'll see you tonight, Sasuke-kun!" she said before running off, probably to go pick out an outfit.

I climbed into my car and drove home. Might as well dress up too…

-

"Kiba!" shouted the blonde boy as he ran towards his best friend, although his doggy-loving friend could hardly hear him over the music.

"Hey, Naruto!" he shouted back, giving the shorter boy a high five. "You ready to party tonight?"

"Am I ever!" said the excited blonde, "You're going to love the outfit I picked!"

"Do show."

"You're going to have to wait until the party really starts to see." he said with a wink.

Kiba pouted, "No fair." Naruto laughed.

Across the room…

"Sasuke-kun! You're here!" shrieked Sakura as she and Ino ran up to him, their already short dresses revealing a little more leg (if that's even possible) with each step.

"I like your outfit." Ino said as she checked him out. He was wearing tight pants that clung to his hips and legs, and his shirt consisted of a black t-shirt with rips in it that clung to a white t-shirt just a few shades lighter than his skin, and both ended just below his bellybutton, showing off his flat stomach and leaving little to the imagination. To say he looked hot was the understatement of the year.

A few minutes later all the rest of the lights went off, except for the few strobe lights.

"Naruto, would you please take off your jacket? You're making me hot!" pleaded Kiba.

"Fine." said Naruto. He slowly took it off and put it on the back of a chair at the table that they had deemed theirs for the night. Kibas' mouth hung open for about three seconds before he caught himself, but he couldn't help it, Naruto looked like a girl, a very sexy girl (lol).

He had a tight black (le gasp! not orange?) t-shirt and low cut jeans hung from his petite waist, the fact that he had started growing out his hair a couple months ago so it now hung just above his shoulders didn't help in the slightest.

Naruto smirked at his best friend. "We going to dance or are you just going to stare at me all night?"

Kiba blushed a little, but not enough to be visible in the dim lighting. The blonde grabbed the dog boys' wrist and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke was having trouble escaping the evil clutches of Sakura, Ino, and a few other not so well known fan girls who were forcing him to dance with them.

He ended up near the middle of the dance with a bunch of girls and a few guys (oooo…;)) grinding against him. A bunch of people near the front of the room started cheering as the next song came on. Sasuke almost instantly recognized the beat as one of his favorites (Sean Pauls' give it up to me lol) and couldn't help but dance when he found himself grinding against a petite blonde with shoulder length blonde hair and a tight black t-shirt. He found himself wishing it was someone, but knew it probably wouldn't be…

Naruto blushed as he felt someone behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and instantly recognized the figure as none other that his beloved Uchiha Sasuke.

The blonde turned about tem shades redder and was grateful the lights were mostly off. He guessed Sasuke, and just about everyone else, didn't notice his true gender as a girl start grinding against his front, which had never happened to him before.

He stole a glance at Kiba, who looked insanely jealous, why, Naruto didn't know.

As soon as the song was over Naruto somehow managed to get away from the crowd of dancing teens. He headed for the table where he had put his coat, in an attempt to get out before Sasuke, or anyone else, realized he wasn't a girl.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Sasuke as he fallowed the blonde out of the club. He caught up to the blonde and grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized, "I'm afraid I've got the wrong person." He started to relinquish his hold on the boy.

"No, you didn't." Naruto said, completely embarrassed to have been caught, "You got the right person."

Sasuke smirked, "Well then, there's something I must do before I let you go." He leaned down towards the smaller boy and planted a kiss on his lips. He pulled away a few seconds later and was about to leave when the blonde attached himself to the older boys lips in a kiss that soon turned passionate.

Sasuke was a little surprised when he felt the smaller boys tongue in his mouth, but responded by returning the favor. They vied for dominance, which Sasuke won, but the victory was short lived as they soon had to break for air.

Naruto clung happily to Sasukes' chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Owari

(a/n: mou! so sweet! lol a little weird, but that's what happens when one tries to write a fic at eleven at night. i meant to have this up yesterday, but i didn't finish typing it up until after ten last night...that's what i get for roleplaying all day...please review and let me know what you think.

1) they live in Japan, and I think that's how the schools there work, not quite sure. if I'm wrong, please correct me.

2) Blue Light is the name of the club, don't ask, I couldn't think of anything else.

3) 'Mou. Doushite?' means 'Aww. Why?' )


End file.
